


At Least There are No Aliens This Time

by catiemo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto attend Tosh and Owen's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There are No Aliens This Time

            “I don’t know why you ever bother with suits,” Ianto said, slightly exasperated. “You can never keep it together for more than an hour and then I have to keep track of the pieces.

            “I’m a grown man, I can hold my own tie.” Jack held out his hand and Ianto relinquished the silky fabric. Jack shoved it carelessly into the pocket of his jacket (which was draped carefully over the back of a chair thanks to Ianto).

            “We should go congratulate the happy couple,” Jack suggested. This had the desired effect of removing the worried expression from his lover’s face.

            After hugging Tosh and Owen (well, Jack did a little more than hug) Jack dragged Ianto to the dance floor. “You know I don’t dance,” Ianto said, but he let himself be led to the center of the wooden floor.

            Ianto gently swayed his hips to the music while Jack danced exuberantly in front of him. Jack tried taking his arms to get Ianto to move (and Ianto was pretty sure it was also a display of possession). Ianto wasn’t giving him the satisfaction.

            The next song was a slow one, so Ianto allowed himself to be taken into Jack’s arms. As they swayed together, Jack started whispering in Ianto’s ear. “Every single person here is jealous of me right now.”

            “Well, the single ones anyway.”

            “At least there are no aliens this time.”

            “I love you.”

            “We have a room right upstairs.”

            “Weddings in this century are so stuffy.”

            “What do you think of weddings?”

            Ianto finally responded. “I like them alright.”

            “I think we should have one.” Ianto pulled away and looked Jack straight in the eye.

            “Was that a proposal, sir?”

            “I do believe it was.”

            “Ask me when we’re not at a wedding. Kina tacky don’t you think?”

            “I’m not going to back out of this, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            Ianto laid his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “What about your…condition?”

            “We’ll deal with that when it comes up. I love you.”

            “I love you too.”


End file.
